


All Shook Up

by amazonstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, I am ferrishwheelshipping trash, is that a thing?, steamy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love...I'm all shook up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shook Up

The door to N's bedroom swung open with a violent bang and Touko stumbled inside, her hat knocked clear off her head. N was not far behind her, dropping his hat and white shirt to the floor. She paused at the foot of his bed, chest heaving.

"Just say no if you don't want this." He told her softly. "I don't understand things like this very well...I don't want to hurt you..."

 

As far as Touko was concerned, N was incapable of hurting anyone. "It's okay." She kept her tone cool and neutral, trying not to let it show that her heart was beating out of control. “I trust you. You could never, ever, ever do anything to hurt me."

"You really think that, Touko?" N asked, clutching her hands in his own.

She smiled up at him. "With all my heart."

Overcome with joy, he kissed her softly. "I didn't think I could ever love anyone. Hearing that you trust me, that you care, fills me with joy...and with love...Now I understand..."

"Understand what?" She was a little confused.

"Ghetsis was wrong. I do have a human heart." He kissed her passionately after he'd answered, taking the time to carefully peel off her black vest. He pushed her down on the bed and crawled over her, pressing kisses all over her neck and shoulders as he went, lacing their fingers together. "A human heart that can love…the way I love you. And I do love you…"

 

"N…"

 

"Do…you? Do you love me?" N asked, still pressing kisses to her. 

 

She thought he'd never asked. "Yes…N….I do love you." Her cheeks were red with pleasure and warmth. "Just you…only you."

 

His heart swelled and he kissed her full on the mouth then. "Now…that that's settled…" He murmured, more to himself than to her. "Let's see how much this human heart knows…"

Touko was about to ask him what he meant, but then he placed his lean body between her spread thighs, bent down and began to kiss her neck, which made her moan in appreciation. For someone who had barely had human contact, he certainly seemed to know what to do with her. His kisses left her breathless, body arching, itching for him to touch her more.

 

"N…."

 

"Natural…."

 

"What?"

 

"That's my name. Natural." He smiled, lips hovering over hers. "But I prefer N."

 

Her mind was still reeling from this information when he reared back up and stripped off his black turtleneck. He shook his long green hair out of its ponytail and sighed deeply. 

 

"Do you want this, Touko?" It felt like he'd asked that a million times and she was getting tired of confirming her desire. 

 

"How many times are you going to ask me that?"

 

"As many times as I need to." He replied. "I want to make sure. I want this to be something you desire as much as I do. Human intimacy…is new to me. I'm afraid I won't know what to do…that I'll hurt you."

 

She reached up to stroke his face to calm him and he let out a sort of purring noise as she touched him. She used this moment to her advantage and reared up to kiss him full on the mouth. She ran her fingers along his upper body as they kissed and through his hair, only pausing long enough to breathe. It was during one of these kisses that she felt him slowly begin to pull her white tank top up and over her head. She helped him, lifting her arms when she needed to and was rewarded by him pushing her back against the heaps of pillows. In the process her hair was loosened from the ponytail she tended to wear and she realized that he was looking at her with a rather…interesting expression on his face. 

 

"N?"

 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. "So…so…so…beautiful."

 

Before she could respond, he kissed her again and she was lost to ecstasy.


End file.
